Corrompiendo a mi pequeña niña
by Nani DBZ
Summary: Ella era pura y frágil. El otro ere malo y despiadado. Ella era un ángel. El otro era un demonio. Ella era apenas un niña. Al otro le encantaban los niñas. SasuHina.
1. Sinopsis, Editado

**Sinopsis. Editado.**

* * *

**Hola, lindo y lindas Lectoras ¿Como están? Yo bien xD, les presento mi nuevo Fic, pareja Sasuhina, mi favorita. Es pero que les guste.**

* * *

Pequeña e inocente, dos características que definen perfectamente a ella. Una pequeña niña con ojos del color perlas, finos cabellos de color negros semejantes a la noche. Ignorante en algunos temas, pero eso no era un impedimento para que la chica fuese toda una dulzura de persona.

Firme creyente y devoto de Dios, su mundo giraba en torno a las enseñanzas que sus padres le inculcaban durante lo largo de su vida. Una de las "reglas" de padre de la l niña, estaba estrictamente plasmada en su subconsciente:

"El único amor que vas a poder experimentar, es el amor de Dios nuestro Señor".

Le repetía hasta el cansancio. Y ni se diga de entablar temas relacionados con sexo.

Por otro lado estaba un hombre. Su único objetivo en la vida era cumplir con su trabajo, ganar incalculables sumas de dinero y poder disfrutar de la inocencia de niñas pequeñas. Un monstruo eso es lo que es. La piedad hacia las personas, el amor hacia otros, compasión y la bondad, son palabras que nunca estuvieron inscritas en su diccionario de vida.

El joven morocho solo tenía un objetivo y una frase que juró convertir en realidad:

"Corromper a mi pequeña bebé" – Y lo iba a intentar cueste lo que le cueste.

* * *

**Edades de Sasuke e Hinata.**

**Sasuke Uchiha- 18 años.**

**Hinata Hyuunga - 14 años.**


	2. Visitante Sorpresa, Editado

**Capítulo 1: Visitante sorpresa. Editado.**

* * *

Cientos de chicos corriendo por los largos pasillos del Colegio de la linda Tokio, su mente concentrada en llegar a tiempo a sus respectivas asignaturas.

De entre la gran masa de estudiantes se distingue una pequeña chica; baja de estatura (pero no demasiada), una increíble cabellera negra azulada, dos grandes orbes color Perlas de difícil clasificación por ser hermosos y transmisores de paz. En su rostro una rara mueca de angustia y desesperación.

- Llegas tarde Hyuunga – le informó el profesor mientras la pelinegra asomaba su cabeza temerosamente por la puerta de salón de clase.

- Lo lose señor, pero tuve un motivo para… - fue interrumpido.

- No me interesan sus excusas Hyuunga, por favor retírese y cierre la puerta tras de usted – dio una última mirada ala muchaha y prosiguió con la lectura de su libro.

- Pero yo tengo – fue interrumpido nuevamente.

- No me haga mandarlo a la dirección señorita , se lo repetiré una última vez, ¡retírese! – tras una serie de molestas burlas por parte de sus compañeros de clase, la pelinegra no le quedo de otra que cerrar la puerta e irse.

(…)

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso en la mañana? – preguntó la rubia mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa de la cafetería.

- Fue de lo más vergonzoso, yo solo llegue un poco tarde – se excusó.

- ¿La razón? – cuestionó nuevamente la chica.

- Te lo diré pero si prometes no contarle a nadie, porque se que apenas te lo cuente mis padres se enterarán. Prométemelo Ino – suplicó Hinata en un susurro.

- Sabes que es un pecado mentir y también lo es el romper una promesa, así que lo prometo Hina, ahora dime que te pasa – contestó la rubia mirándola fijo.

- Esta bien te lo diré – se sonrojó – Ayer por la noche tome el ordenador, obviamente sin permiso de mis padres, y me hice una cuenta en un sitio de chat con personas de todo el mundo – dejo de hablar por la cara de horror de su amiga.

- Hina sabes que no podemos hacer eso, es peligroso – soltó casi en un grito Ino.

- Lo sé pero quería saber que se sentía, pero aun no te digo lo peor del caso – La Huunga miro al suelo esperando un regaño por parte de su mejor amiga, que no tardó en llegar.

- ¡Aun hay más! ¿Hinata te estas volviendo loca? – preguntó con incredibilidad.

- Después de que entré a la página, llegó una solicitud de amistad, que acepte – calló un momento y prosiguió – Me envió un mensaje y hablamos durante horas hasta que… - calló de nuevo.

- Hasta que ¿Qué? – hablo fastidiado.

- Hasta que me pidió que le enviara una foto, se la mandé y dijo que le había parecido "hermosa" – jugaba inquieta con los dedos de sus manos.

- No lo puedo creer, bueno ¿Cuál era el nombre del chico? – preguntó con curiosidad.

- No es un chico de nuestra edad, si no uno mayor-

Ino miro por algunos segundos a la pequeña Hinata, mientras que analizaba todo lo que le había contado. Ella no quería empezar a gritarle que se iría al infierno; primero por desobedecer a sus padres y segundo por permitir que un chico desconocido le llame de esa manera.

- ¿Qué hiciste después de eso? – su voz era calmada, lo que la sorprendió.

- Me aterré y eliminé mi cuenta. Me acosté en mi cama y traté de dormir, pero no resulto y por eso llegué tarde. Pasé toda la noche en vela – fingió una sonrisa pero de resultado obtuvo una pequeña mueca.

- Lo "bueno" – Hizo un énfasis – Es que ya no habrá más problemas, después de todo, eliminaste la cuenta – la calma reinaba en el cuerpo de la rubia.

- ¿Ino? – preguntó nervioso.

- ¿Si? – las dos se miraron a los ojos.

- Le di mi dirección – soltó de golpe y tapó rápidamente su rostro con ambas manos.

- ¡¿Qué hiciste que?! Por el amor de Dios. Eso es malo, es malo, es malo – su mente colapsó y solo podía repetir la misma frase.

- Solo espero que no pase nada malo – habló resignada.

(…)

Las calles de Tokio se encontraban moderadamente llenas, la linda chica caminaba de regreso a su casa después de un largo y agotador día de escuela.

Todo lo que deseaba era llegar a su casa, tenderse en su cama y dormir durante toda una semana entera.

Cerró la puerta de la entrada y después de saludar a sus padres, subió a su habitación dispuesto a dormir una larga siesta.

La chica abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con una habitación obscura y sola un poco iluminada por los rayos de la Luna que entraban por la ventana de su habitación.

- La 1:30 de la madrugada – susurró mirando el reloj.

Bajo las grandes escaleras de madera blanca, escalón por escalón, hasta tocar el piso del living. Estaba a oscuras abajo, con un poco de miedo ella se dirigió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de leche, pues el sueño se había esfumado de su cuerpo.

Encendió la luz de la cocina y se sirvió un gran vaso de leche, que acompañó con unas cuantas galletas que alguien quizá mañana le reclamaría por eso.

Subió de nuevo el largo camino hasta la planta alta de su casa, se dirigió al baño e hizo sus necesidades, además de lavar nuevamente sus dientes.

Cerró despacio la puerta al salir, pero un ruido le hizo que su piel se erizara rápidamente. Hinata no era de las chicas que se arriesgan, pero esta vez tomó valor y se dirigió al lugar donde el ruido se produjo, su habitación.

Abrió la puerta lentamente y entró en la habitación, aún estaba obscuro y trató de encontrar el objeto que había hecho el ruido. De nuevo volvió a escuchar otro ruido pero ahora tras de ella. No se atrevió a voltear

- ¿Qui-quién es? – preguntó la chica aun sin voltear hacia atrás. Estaba aterrada.

La chica sintió algo tras de el que se acercaba lentamente, su pulso se aceleró y temblaba demasiado. Hasta que sintió las manos de alguien en sus caderas y un cuerpo muy cerca del suyo. Soltó un pequeño gemido por la sorpresa y una boca se posó detrás de su odio derecho.

- Eres más hermosa en persona – su voz era ronca y atractiva, cosa que estremeció ala pelinegra. Y el hombre volvió a hablar.

- No estés nervioso bebé, solo quiero jugar. ¿Tú no? – el hombre embozó una sonrisa maliciosa y depositó un beso en el lóbulo de la pequeña.

Sin duda, ella estaba en problemas.


	3. Gran tentación, Editado

**Capítulo 2: Gran tentación, experimentando el placer.**

**¡Hola! ¿Como están hermosas lectoras? Bueno, me dejaron unos Comentarios, se los agradezco a Angel Maria. 15 y a AntoniaCifer.  
**

**Allá**** Abajo contesto los comentarios. Edades de Hinata y Sasuke; Hinata es una niña de 14 años y Sasuke un hombre de 18.**

* * *

A la luz de una noche con pesadas nubes amenazando con llenar el lugar con cientos de pequeñas gotas de agua. En medio de la habitación un pequeña niña pelinegra con los ojos fuertemente cerrados deseando que lo que está pasando sea simplemente un sueño o una alucinación.

La pobre chica solo se dedicaba a respirar con dificultad, mientras un desconocido que no tenía ni idea de cómo se había metido en su habitación, está detrás de él. Deseando que sus padres despertasen y lo metieran a la cárcel o algo parecido.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? – cuestionó el hombre que aprovechaba la oscuridad para ocultar su identidad.

- Nn. no lose – balbuceaba como si no supiera como articular palabra alguna.

- Solo quiero saber si te gustaría jugar conmigo ¿quieres? – le volvió a proponer el extraño mientras hacía pequeños círculos con sus manos en las caderas de la joven.

- No puedo, es de madrugada y no tengo juegos con que jugar – La chica sí que era inocente.

El extraño trató de retener una enorme carcajada por el comentario de Hinata, el hombre creía que trataba de hacerse la tonta para salvar su pellejo.

- No me refería a jugar juegos – el anónimo volvió a su papel de seductor y dejaba pequeños besos en el hombro del chica.

- Si no es eso ¿A qué podemos jugar entonces? – contestó la chica incrédula.

- A esto – el extraño se acercó peligrosamente al oído de la joven.

Mordió levemente su lóbulo derecho, después bajo desesperadamente lento hasta llegar a donde el hombro y el cuello se unen, dejando besos mojados ahí y después se dedicaba a solo mordisquear la piel extremadamente blanca de la chica.

Hinata no sabía qué demonios le pasaba con las cosas que ese extraño intruso le hacía. Se sentía raro, era la primera vez que se sentía así en su vida. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió su cuerpo, como si un rayo le hubiese caído encima, temblaba más de lo habitual.

El anónimo seguía con su placentero trabajo de probar la linda y dulce piel de la chica. En un atrevido movimiento por parte del hombre, lentamente metió una de sus manos por debajo de la pollera blanca de la chica, sintiendo su tibia piel bajo su tacto.

- Mmm – fue todo lo que salió de la boca de la chica, quien se tapó con ambas manos la boca por la vergüenza. Nunca había sentido ni dicho nada parecido.

- Pe- perdón – balbuceo al instante sus mejillas se colorearon de carmesí.

- No te disculpes, es normal, ¿quieres seguir? – para ser un maldito intruso en una casa y tratando de aprovecharse de una pobre chica de catorce años de edad, era algo amable.

Hinata tragó saliva pesadamente y asintió. Él sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era malo e incluso mucho peor, pues estaba haciendo todo esto con un hombre. Que si su Padre llegara a escucharlo sería el día del Apocalipsis para la pequeña pelinegra.

Pero eran las sensaciones más increíbles que habían sentido en toda su vida y no tenía las fuerzas para detenerse, no ahora.

El desconocido lo tomó nuevamente por la cintura y sin darle la vuelta lo juntó a la pared de la habitación, haciendo que el irlandés quedara de frente al muro de concreto.

El hombro prosiguió con su trabajo y besaba el cuello de la chica, mientras que volvía a meter su mano en la pollera de Hinata. El pobre chico solo soltaba suspiros contra la pared y su cuerpo empezaba a hormiguear.

Sintió una desesperación enorme porque el hombre lo tocara, hasta se atrevió a lanzar un poco su cuerpo hacia atrás para sentirse más cerca.

- Eres una niña mala – el hombre gimió en el oído de la chica haciéndolo estremecer, y apretó el trasero de la joven recibiendo un jadeo ahogado de lo más profundo de su garganta.

Hinata no sabía que era lo que estaba pasando, hace un momento estaba tomando un vaso de leche con galletas de chispas de chocolate y ahora estaba en su habitación con un perfecto extraño que lo estaba acariciando de una manera verdaderamente increíble.

El anónimo sacó con dificultad la polera del pequeño dejando su torso desnudo, que aunque fuese un niña su cuerpo no estaba tan mal.

- Recuéstate en la cama – le ordenó y la niña abrió los ojos como platos, no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó la chica nerviosa.

- Solo hazlo, o no querrás que te castigue ¿quieres eso bebé? – la voz del hombre sonó extremadamente ronca por el deseo que le hacía sentir la pequeña.

Hinata vaciló un momento, ella no quería ser castigada no después de los castigos crueles de su padre, después de todo, si no hacia lo que el hombre quería fácilmente él podría tomarlo por la fuerza convirtiéndolo en una violación

La pelinegra caminó lentamente hasta la cama con sábanas blancas debajo de él, se subió y por primera vez estuvo de frente al extraño, pero por la espesa obscuridad que gobernaba en la habitación no pudo ver su rostro.

El hombre caminó hasta el frente de la cama de la chica y subió por ella hasta llegar lo más posible hasta ella, quien veía fascinado como el misterioso se despojaba de su polera, que al parecer era de color negro.

Se puso a horcajadas sobre el pequeño cuerpo de Hinata, pero sin poner todo su peso, tenía miedo de lastimarla. Emprendió una tortura para ella, posando sus labios helados sobre su calida piel desnuda. Empezó por el cuello e iba bajando lentamente por todo su torso hasta llegar a su estómago.

Ella sintió algo extraño, algo que nunca en su vida le había pasado. Se quitó del alcance del extraño y se cubrió con sus sabanas de pies a cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasó pequeña? – preguntó recostándose a lado del chica.

- No te lo puedo decir, me da vergüenza – se escuchó la voz de la chica debajo de la sabana.

- Vamos solo dilo, te prometo que no me reiré de ti – se escuchó sincero. Hinata asomó la cabeza dejando ver un poco su rostro que sobresalía por los rayos de Luna.

- Bueno pero no te rías, es que me ocurre algo – se sonrojó – Algo le paso a mi… ya sabes – el chica moría de vergüenza.

- Como que a tu… - el hombre lo pensó un par de segundos y entendió perfecto el mensaje que ella.

- Sal de ahí Hina – le ordenó amablemente. Ell vaciló unos segundos y decidió afrontar su vergüenza saliendo de su escondite.

- ¿Es malo? No me digas que estoy enferma – lo miró horrorizada, odiaba la idea de estar enferma.

- Claro que no estas enferma – rió un poco – Eso se llama excitación – dijo apuntando a su entrepierna. Ella sí que estaba mostrando señales de idiotez o de inocencia, quien sabe.

- Ah y ¿qué hago? o ¿para qué sirve?, no entiendo nada de las cosas de adultos – una media sonrisa se posó en sus labios en disgusto.

- Si quieres podría ayudarte – sugirió con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Si bien ella no sabía nada de esto, él estaba más que dispuesto a enseñarle.

- ¡Si por favor! – saltaba de alegría ignorando el hecho de que el hombre solo buscaba aprovecharse de él.

Un gran ruido se escuchó en el corredor de la planta alta, unas pisadas firmes se acercaban a la habitación del chico, quien al escucharlas dio un salto del susto y se cubrió de nuevo con su polera que estaba en el piso.

- ¡Carajo! – susurró molesto el hombre quien tomó su camisa y se cubrió con ella.

- ¡Oye no podemos decir malas palabra aquí! – le reprendió la pequeña.

- No te preocupes, nos volveremos a ver, vendré por ti luego – le dio un beso en la frente y salió por la ventana cayendo en seco hasta el piso y después desapareció por las calles.

- Hinata ¿te encuentras bien? – preguntó la voz de su padre del otro lado de la puerta.

- Estoy bien padre, solo fue una pesadilla – el chico suspiró pesadamente y se recostó sobre su cama.

* * *

**Respondiendo a los comentarios.**

**Angel Maria. 15: **

Hola, que bueno que gusto, este fic ya lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho, pero hoy decidí publicarlo. En fin es pero verte aquí seguido.

**AntoniaCifer:**

Hola, ¿La sinopsis te mato? jeje, pues que mal, pues como ya lo habi dicho este fic ya lo tenia escrito desde hace mucho, pero no me atrevia a subirlo, por que era muy Hentail y en mi cabeza me decia" Eres una pervertida, no lo publiques, que pensara los escritores de Fanfiction" XD.


End file.
